


Better Today than Yesterday

by awriterofthings



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie stopped outside of Sydney’s apartment door and smiled brightly at the redhead. “Tonight was fun.”

              Sydney smiled and gestured to her apartment door. “It doesn’t have to end. Actually, I’d really like it if you came in.” Maggie bit her lower lip as she thought about it and Sydney frowned. “You don’t want to?”

              “I do. I just have to be up early to help Alex with something and-,”

              “Maggie,” Sydney cut the brunette off gently. “Your nose twitched.” She reached for Maggie’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Did I do something wrong?”

              Maggie looked down at their hands and sighed. “No, it’s not you. You’ve been great.”

              “Okay, then what’s going on? I feel like every time we get close, you pull away.” Maggie let out a dry laugh and Sydney’s frown deepened in confusion. “Maggie?”

              Maggie sighed and pulled her hand from Sydney’s to run it through her hair. “Sorry, that’s just… a you thing. You pull away when we get too close. Actually, you freakin’ flee the country.”

              Sydney’s frown disappeared and softened into understanding. “I’m not going anywhere, Maggie. I thought you wanted this.”

              “I do,” Maggie quickly assured her. “Ever since I met you, I’ve wondered what it would be like to be with you—to _actually_ be with you.”

              “Is that such a frightening prospect?”

              “It’s paralyzing, actually.” Maggie was silent for a beat before continuing. “I don’t want to get hurt.”

              “That’s what you think I’m going to do? Hurt you? Maggie, I’m all in.” Sydney placed her hands on either side of Maggie’s shoulders. “I want this. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. You need to trust me if this is going to work.” When she didn’t get a response, Sydney dropped her hands down to her side. “You can’t do that, can you?”

              “I…,” Maggie let out a breath. “That’s not it.”

              Sydney pulled her keys from her pocket. “Maybe we jumped into things too soon.”

              “Syd,” Maggie sighed. “I do want to try this with you.”

              “But you’re not really trying when you’re only willing to put one foot in the door.”

              “You left.”

              “If you are not a better person tomorrow than you are today, what need have you for a tomorrow?” Sydney quoted. “Yes, I left. I needed to. I needed to find out who I am. And I’ve done that, Maggie. I came back to you a happier and better version of who I was when you met me.” Sydney unlocked her apartment door before glancing at a silent Maggie. “I’m ready for us. I just need you to be, too,” she said before disappearing into her apartment, leaving Maggie alone to think about her words.

 

 

 

              Maggie chugged down her beer before placing it on the coffee table in Alex’s apartment. She let out a long breath and pulled out her phone to text Sydney but then changed her mind and tossed the phone to the other end of the couch in frustration.

              “Sorry, Lucas is asleep now.” Alex picked up Maggie’s phone and held it out to her friend. “You should call her if you want to.”

              Maggie reached for the phone but then shook her head. “No, I need to think first before I say anything to her.”

              “What happened?” Alex asked, setting the phone on the coffee table.

              “I’m being an idiot. She’s back and I’m so happy about it but I’m also terrified. Maybe I need a pros and cons list to work this out.”

              “Well,” Alex began. “Despite your reservations, I’ve seen how happy you’ve been these last three weeks so that’s a big pro.”

              “She’s a runner,” Maggie said. “That’s a big con.”

              “She came back because she wants to be with you; she’s a doctor so she won’t get pissy about your busy schedule; you two have amazing chemistry; and did I mention that she makes you happy? Okay, go ahead with your cons.”

              Maggie opened her mouth but couldn’t think of anything else. “I don’t really have anything.”

              Alex scooted closer to Maggie and placed an arm over her shoulders. “I get that you’re trying to protect your heart but I think you might miss out on something amazing.”

              Maggie smiled and leaned into Alex. “You’re right. I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

              Maggie was wandering the halls during her downtime trying to locate Sydney but it was to no avail. “Hey, Zach,” she approached her fellow doctor. “Have you seen Sydney? She’s not responding to my calls.”

              “I’d love to know that myself,” Dawn said approaching the two. “She’s late. She was supposed to give me a consult.” Maggie frowned. Sydney was never late… ever.

              Zach quirked a brow at the brunette. “You two didn’t break-up again did you?”

              “No, and there was never a break-up. We—,” Maggie waved him off. “Never mind, that’s irrelevant. She would still show up to work.”

              Zach’s pager went off followed by Dawn’s and then Maggie’s. As they began to rush off to the ambulance bay, they came across Charlie, who was on his way there as well.

              “Hey, Charlie,” Maggie began. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

              “Massive car pile-up,” Charlie said over his shoulder as he continued down the hall.

              “We’re about to get slammed.” Zach thought about his words and then added, “No pun intended.”

              “Have you seen Sydney?” Maggie asked Charlie as they arrived in the ER. She grabbed gloves and handed the around before grabbing a pair for herself.

              “Not yet.”

              The doctors arrived outside just as three ambulances were pulling up. “I’ve got this one,” Sydney said as she pulled her gloves on. The ambulance door opened and the EMTs went into action.

              “Female, possibly in her mid-twenties, with head trauma and lacerations to her hands and arms; puncture wound to her chest; massive blood loss,” one of the EMTs listed. “She pulled a kid from a car seconds before it went up in flames.”

              Maggie paled as she saw who was being unloaded from the ambulance. “Sydney.”   

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Part Two**

              Charlie was scrubbing in to assist with Sydney’s surgery after having to assist with another situation. He was moving on to his right arm when—

              “What’s going on?” Sydney asked from beside him, causing him to snap his head to the side.

              Charlie stopped his actions and focused on Sydney. “You’re…”

              “Dead,” Sydney finished for him. She looked around. “Interesting.”

              “You’re not dead, Sydney,” Charlie stated as he went back to scrubbing in. “Can you tell me anything before I get in there? Alex says you keep crashing so obviously we’re missing something. What is it?”

              Sydney thought back to the accident. “The crash happened…I hit my head. There was a little boy screaming. His mother was unconscious in the front seat and he was trapped in the back. The car was flipped upside down and none of the doors would open so I broke a window and crawled through to get to him. Is he okay?”

              “He’s fine,” Charlie assured her. “What else?”

              Sydney placed a hand on her chest. “A piece of the glass from the window cut me. With all the adrenaline, I barely felt it. After that I got his mother out.” Sydney dropped her hand from her chest and Charlie’s eyes widened at the sight of blood forming on her top.

              Charlie’s gaze met Sydney’s again. “Not just a cut. We’re going to fix this. Just hold on.”

 

             

              Maggie was pacing the hallway as she waited to get an update on Sydney. She had seen Dawn go into the operating room but she still didn’t know what was happening and it was taking everything in her not to go in there herself. “Please be okay,” Maggie whispered as she continued to burn a hole in the floor. Maggie, of course, couldn’t see that Sydney was standing near her.

              “Maggie,” Sydney tried for the umpteenth time. “I’m right here.” Upon receiving no response, Sydney let out a huff.

              Maggie finally stopped pacing and dropped down onto a chair, burying her face into her hands. Sydney knelt down in front of her, upset that she couldn’t offer any comfort.

              Charlie walked out into the hallway and Maggie looked up, rising from her seat. “Before you say anything.” Maggie gestured around. “Is she… I mean, can you…” Charlie nodded. Maggie looked around. “Where?” Charlie pointed right in front of Maggie. Maggie smiled and became teary-eyed as she reached out slowly with her hand. Sydney smiled sadly and ghosted her hand over Maggie’s.  “I think I feel her… but that’s probably in my head, right?”

              Sydney looked at Charlie, pleadingly. “Tell her I’m sorry it took me so long to realize where I needed to be.”

              “She says she’s sorry it took her so long to realize where she needed to be.”

              Maggie let her hand drop to her side and she shook her head. “Tell her it’s okay. She’s here now and I just need her to stay.”

              “She can hear you,” Charlie stated.

              Maggie let out a breath, trying to compose herself. “If this is you getting back at me for that time I was in the hospital, very not cool.”

              Sydney laughed. “I’ll come back to you. I promise.”

              “She’s going to fight,” Charlie said to Maggie. “A fragment of glass broke off inside her chest and lodged itself in her heart. Like…” Charlie held up his thumb and pointer finger to show Maggie just how small the piece of glass was. “It wasn’t even noticeable in the x-ray until we knew what we were looking for.” Dawn is taking care of it, though. I’m confident about this, okay? Sydney’s strong.”

              Maggie rubbed her hands over her face and tried to keep calm. “You’re right. She is. I should go see if I’m needed anywhere before I drive myself crazy out here.” Maggie looked to where she believed Sydney was still standing. “Can you ask her to stay with me? Can she do that?”

              Sydney glanced at Charlie. “Of course. I’ll go wherever she does.”

              Charlie smiled. “She said she’ll go wherever you do.”

              Maggie scrunched up her face. “Maybe not the bathroom,” she joked.

              Charlie laughed. “Someone will come find you with an update,” he said before heading back into the O.R.

 

 

 

              After helping with a patient, Maggie slipped into an on-call room for a moment to herself. She laid down and stared at the bottom of the top bunk for a long moment. “I’ve thought about a future with you, Sydney. I know we have the potential to be great. I’m sorry I panicked on you.” Maggie let out a breath. “I’m totally talking to myself.”

              Sydney was standing near the bunk watching Maggie but moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. “You’re not alone.”

              “I don’t want to ruin what we could have by being cautious,” Maggie continued. “I’m all in. I just need you to stay.”

              Sydney smiled and leaned down to ghost a kiss over Maggie’s forehead. “Working on that. I promise.” Sydney disappeared from the room, leaving Maggie to her thoughts.

              A couple more minutes passed before Maggie decided to go check for an update on Sydney. She walked down the hall but stopped when she saw a child pass her. “Hey, buddy.” The boy turned and looked up at her, not saying a word. She noticed a bandage on his forehead and a few scraps scattered across his face. “Are you lost?” The boy shook his head. “Okay, well what’s your name?”

              “Elliot,” the child answered.

              Maggie knelt down to be at eye level with the boy. “Well, Elliot, I’m Maggie. I’m sure your parents are looking for you.”

              “My mom’s resting,” Elliot replied. “We were in an accident. Can you help me find the lady with the red hair?”

              “The lady with…” Maggie trailed off as she connected the dots. This must’ve been the child Sydney pulled out of the car. She smiled. “Sydney’s resting, too, but I’m sure she would love a visit once she’s up.”

              “Are you her friend?”

              “I am. She’s a good friend of mine.” Maggie stood up. “Are you hungry?” Elliot nodded and Maggie held her hand out to him. “Come on, let’s take a trip to the cafeteria.”

             

 

              Alex entered the cafeteria and glanced around until she spotted Maggie sitting at a table with a child who was eating enthusiastically. She smiled at the sight as she approached her friend. “Maggie.”

              Maggie looked at Alex and shot up from her seat. “How is she?”

              “She’s going to be fine. She probably won’t be awake for a few hours, though.”

              Maggie looked relieved. “Thank you.”

              Alex gestured to little boy. “Who’s your friend?”

              “Elliot,” Maggie answered before looking back at the boy. “We should get you back to the correct floor but tomorrow if Sydney’s feeling up to it, you can see her then. Deal?”

              Elliot nodded. “Deal.”

 

 

              Sydney’s eyes fluttered open and she went to lift her hand but when it didn’t budge, she frowned and looked down by her bedside. She smiled when she saw Maggie asleep, she had her hand resting on top of hers and her head was resting on the bed. She carefully pulled her hand away and used it to run her fingers through Maggie’s hair. After a few minutes went by, she couldn’t stand not hearing Maggie’s voice. “Maggie.” She massaged the brunette’s scalp. “Mags.”

              “Mm.” Maggie began to wake up and when she remembered where she was, her head shot up. Her eyes locked onto Sydney’s and she couldn’t describe the sense of relief that coursed through her. “You’re up.” Maggie stood and retrieved Sydney’s glasses from a duffel bag she had brought over. She placed the glasses on Sydney’s face and kissed her forehead. “I stopped by your place and grabbed a few things.”   

              Sydney smiled, gratefully. “You’re beautiful.”

              Maggie winked at Sydney. “You’re not so bad yourself. How are you feeling?”

              “I love your eyes.”

              Maggie smiled. “Those must be some great meds you’re on.”

              Sydney chuckled. “I’m just happy to see you.”

              Maggie grew serious. “You have no idea how relieved I am. I was really worried, Syd.” Maggie took Sydney’s hand back into hers and brought it up to her lips. “I’m sorry for being hesitant about us.”

              “It’s okay. I understand why. If you need more time-,”

              “I don’t.” Maggie lovingly ran her thumb over the back of Sydney’s hand. “I’m better today than I was yesterday and I want to keep improving with you by my side. Maybe I’ll even be amazing by the end of the week.”

              “You’re using my quote on me,” Sydney teased. “And you’re already amazing.”

              “Hey, it’s a good one.” Maggie pressed a kiss to Sydney’s temple before pulling back to look at her. “I mean it, by the way, I want this.”

              Sydney might’ve gone through massive surgery and was tired beyond belief but in this moment she had never felt happier. “All in?”

              Maggie nodded. “A hundred percent… under one condition— let’s stop scaring each other with these near death experiences.”

              “Done,” Sydney agreed, amused. “We should kiss on it.”

              Maggie leaned down and kissed Sydney. “Also,” she said as she pulled away. “You have a little friend who wants to see you. Up for visitors tomorrow?”

              “And which friend is this?”

              “Elliot, you pulled him out of the car. He’s doing well. He was even searching the hospital for you.”

              Sydney smiled. “Well I can’t wait to see him again.”

              Maggie brushed a strand of hair from Sydney’s face. “I’m going to get you something to eat. That kosher place you like should still be open, right?” She checked her watch and began to walk away but Sydney caught her hand.

              “I’m not hungry. You should head home; get some decent sleep.”

              “No way you’re getting rid of me tonight.” Maggie sat back down on the chair.

              “Your presence is definitely vital to my recovery. At least rest on the sleep chair.”

              Maggie looked over at the chair in the corner of the room and quickly decided it was too far away from Sydney. “I like it here.”

              “Maggie,” Sydney lightly chided.

              “Only until you fall asleep.” Maggie rubbed Sydney’s arm. “You should go ahead and rest up. You’ve had a long day.”

              “Yeah, sleep sounds great.” Sydney’s eyes drooped but she shook off sleep to look at Maggie. “Hey, that whole thing with Charlie… what…”

              “Just pretend it was a dream. Makes the most sense that way.”

              Sydney closed her eyes again unable to keep them open and within seconds, she was out, leaving Maggie to her thoughts.

              Maggie remained awake listening to Sydney’s steady breathing, thankful for the sound. She thought about the future they could have together; it was an exciting prospect and she couldn’t wait for their journey to begin.   

 

             

             

 

 

               

             

               


End file.
